


《Infinite Time🕰》

by noonetocare



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonetocare/pseuds/noonetocare
Summary: 现实向D&E八周年贺文，希望大家看的开心。文中的每一个“他们”，大家可以随便理解，理解成他们两个人还是他们所有人都可以💁夏威夷永不落幕，我们的爱也是💙
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 4





	《Infinite Time🕰》

——(我是正文分割线——

1

年轻的时候李东海曾经说过，他觉得8是所有阿拉伯数字中最可爱的一个。

“为什么？”李赫宰躺在练习室的地板上，刚结束《Twins》的练习，气喘吁吁的抬眼问他。

李东海用毛巾擦着汗，眼睛亮晶晶的低头看他，笑着说：“你不喜欢吗？看见8我就开心。”

这年是2008年，舞台满满当当，他们都还是意气风发名副其实的少年。摆脱了限定组合命运的他们，发行了两张正规专辑，做过不少节目，脱离了新人的稚嫩，离前辈还有些距离。

当时他们正在为出道后第一场演唱会做准备，像是出道三年来的所有成果验收，他们要拼尽全力，为了所有踏实的站在他们身后挥动宝蓝色气球的少女们，献上最虔诚的礼物。

“所以说为什么8最可爱？”

“不知道啊，可能是站在那里像个小雪人吧？圆圆的脑袋圆圆的身体。”李东海把两个拳头叠在一起朝他比划着。

“你说的难道不是神童哥嘛？”李赫宰滚了半圈坐起来。

“没错诶？”

两个人对上眼，随后一同瞟向坐在对面的申东熙吃吃的笑。

“莫呀你们俩？又在说我什么？”申东熙的直觉一向准的吓人，预感到两个烦人精又在不干人事，幽幽的挪过去，一个压顶算是惩戒。

“啊哥！好痛的！”李赫宰嚷嚷着挣扎出来，还不忘伸手救一下李东海。

闹够了他们才想起来刚才的真正话题：“哥你不觉得8这个数字很可爱吗？”

“可爱啊……”

李东海来劲的拍了李赫宰一巴掌：“看吧！我就说。”

“像个芝士汉堡，还像麻花，又有点像粘在一起的两个红豆蒸包……”

得，这么想的话，“8”在他这里还真是可爱炸了。

“所以我们一会练习结束要吃汉堡吗？”李赫宰摸了摸扁平的肚子。

“阿尼，我还是辣炒猪肉～”申东熙俏皮的扬起了语调，爬起来去调音箱了。

李赫宰瘪了瘪嘴站起来，他讨厌极了这种勾起别人食欲还不负责的行为。李东海抬起手拉了拉他的小手指：“赫啊，没关系，我陪你去吃，吃八个！”

那个时候他还小，没有意识到李东海对他异于常人的喜欢与偏爱，其实李东海自己也意识不到。

但不知道为什么两个人都会因为勾了手指，吃到了约定好的汉堡而心花怒放许久。

2

许是终于要开演唱会太过兴奋。第一次彩排过后，金英云带头，拽着他俩又加上崔始源在场馆的延伸舞台上叫喊蹦跳着跑了一圈又一圈。

金希澈在主舞台边上坐着，用麦克大声训他们闹人，却又笑着，轻轻敲敲自己的腿，喃喃着：“崽子们还真是不会累……”

最后李东海先放了电，往场馆中央的小舞台一趴，抬着头望着挂在正中央的巨大海报，歪了歪头，看的入了迷。

“看什么呢小笨蛋？”李赫宰也趴过来。

“你看海报上那个2008，那个8真的很可爱，我这样歪着头看他就是∞……”他在地上画着：“像条小鱼！”

“那是无限号。”曺圭贤的声音幽幽的响起，他站在一旁，插着手臂，望着地下趴着的两个傻哥哥，无奈的摇了摇头。

“哇，不愧是……数学圭呢！”李赫宰伸了大拇指，不走心的吹捧起来。

“所以一切东西加上∞就能成为永远了吗？”

“可以这么理解吧。”

“那真希望我们能永远开演唱会。”李东海翻了个身，望着天花板上有些晃眼的聚光灯，幻想着遥远的未来。

那个时候他们还不知道，他们的演唱会可以开到8场，88场，超过108场，来到第8次巡回。

李东海和李赫宰也不知道，在那个遥远的未来里，他们会以D&E的名字携手并肩站在一起，开属于他们两个人的演唱会。

而“&”这个符号，偏偏又很像李东海喜欢的那个可爱的“8”。

在那个未来，他们会相爱，会因为对分离的恐惧而畏手畏脚，会因为共同守护一份心意而小心翼翼，但又一直勇敢的爱着，从未放手的期待着永远。

“会的。”

时隔多年，李赫宰仍旧记得当时他是如何回答他的小笨蛋，他说，“会的”，于是李东海笑了，那模样不知比聚光灯灿烂多少倍。

后来他们历尽千辛走了很久，在汗水中孕育荣誉，在眼泪中收集笑容。

幸运的是他们一直在彼此身边，从共享一碗米肠汤到吃得起八个汉堡，从人叠人的蜗居宿舍，到拥有他们自己的房子。

他们还在继续开演唱会，还在荆棘中挥舞着长剑，和他们的伙伴们一起，冲着他们曾许下的“永远”不断迈进。

而李赫宰也终于在李东海的不断长大中意识到，那些专属他的异于常人的喜欢和偏爱，如果得不到回应，就会像泡沫一般，在短暂的美丽中破灭。

像李东海喜欢的那个“8”的上下被残忍的拆开，变成一个个零，再也不可爱。

他决定要及时抓住，并许愿——“李东海不要长大∞”。

圭贤不是说过吗，一切东西加上“∞”就能成为永远。

他决定偶尔相信一下这个不靠谱的数学天才弟弟。

后来他们在一个8月的深夜相拥亲吻，于是确认了彼此就是对方人生中的那个“∞”。

这使他们分开两年，也仍能满怀信心的约定——再重逢时，要肩并肩站在一起，把这份遗憾变为最后一份。

3

李赫宰刚开始决定要做演唱会导演的时候顾虑了很久，野心一直是有的，只是他不知道自己是否能力足够，足够造出一个梦。

“想做什么就都去做，我知道你什么都会做的很好的。”

讨论这个的时候，李东海正窝在他的帐篷里拨弄吉他，二郎腿翘着活像只慵懒的猫。

他从未质疑爱人的优秀，毕竟在他眼里，李赫宰光是站着就已经在发光——宝石美男，人如其名。

想着这些他又不好意思起来，低下头继续拨弄琴弦，试图转移话题：“呀赫宰呀，你说为什么音符只有七个啊？只有从do到xi，都没有第八个……”

“怎么啦？七个不够你写的了吗？”李赫宰简直摸透了他这爱害羞的个性，也忍不住去逗，屁股从椅子上抬起，朝着有他的小窝钻进去，本来就不大的空间更变得拥挤。

“我就是随便说说。”李东海手指灵动，加速练起了爬梯子。

“第八就是一个新的do啊，在新的音程里唱新的旋律……”李赫宰坐在一旁，若有所思之后轻声说：“所以在音乐里8这个数字也算是一个无限号吧？”

“新的篇章，新的开始。”李东海停了手，抬眼附和着。

“嗯。”

“会为你应援的。”李东海冲他挑了挑眉：“搞砸了也为你应援。”

他听了撅了嘴，耍赖般的夺走那猫怀里的吉他，头枕上猫的软绵肚子，变得和他一样慵懒。

“呀！沉死了！”

“不会搞砸的～”他不理，又把姿势调整的舒服了点——

“所以别抱吉他了，抱我吧。”

4

后来他果真做的很好，收获了不小的成绩，甚至做出了一些小傲气。

虽然追求完美无缺和万无一失的工作态度，有时候会让各位同事们有些许疲惫，但从没人愤懑抱怨。

大家都清楚，没有人会比他做得更好，更了解每个人都想要的东西。

他也一直心存感激，若没有身边所有人的支持和帮助，他清楚他什么也做不成。

所以他不能停下，不能让人失望，时常把自己搞得很累，但乐在其中。

李东海偏偏爱做最特别的那个人去故意埋怨他，怨他太过努力到最后只剩把自己累垮。

明明他自己也是一个要强到极点的人。

李赫宰到那时就只能“知道了知道了～”这样哄着，再用一个吻补偿，然后又一头扎进会议企划忙的不可开交。

他从不肯大方的坦诚自己的疲惫，不过只在李东海这里例外。而更让他觉得幸福的是，李东海也就真的乖乖在原地等他——

就好像天生爱远方的背包客在经历漫长旅行时，偶然发现在路上伫立着一颗大树，他会停下来靠着他休憩，调整好再出发。

走了很远之后又遇到了很多树，发现每一棵都是他。

原来李东海也跟他一起走到了现在。

回头望是他，此刻拥有的是他，未来不出意外也会是他，但并不乏味，始终让人期待。

每每这样想到，他就觉得永远一点都不远——

就在他身边呢。

5

2018年，他们结束了巡演一起去旅行，大喊着“Aloha！”在热带的小岛上尽情玩乐。

李赫宰拖泥带水的送了他一个戒指，他瘪了瘪嘴，嫌弃着款式太一般，却又没有一丝犹豫的往手指上套，装作不在意的说：“怕你伤心，所以勉强戴着吧。”

“还真是委屈您了呢。”李赫宰背倚着栏杆站在甲板上，望着身旁人被夕阳映照的脸无奈的笑——

他的小笨蛋，还真是有让人深陷的魅力。

拍下照片的那一刻，他已经想好了还有一段时间才到来的D&E的七周年庆祝文案。

毕竟他现在看着李东海，除了“亲爱的”三个字，什么也想不起来。

两个人伴着海浪声靠在沙滩上聊天，从傍晚聊到深夜，聊很多东西，聊到停不下来——有过去的青涩回忆，也有哥哥弟弟们的糗事，或是真挚的讲一些工作计划和音乐理想，以及仍待完成的愿望清单。

谁也不知道为什么在一起这么久还能有那么多说不完的话。

他们只是很有默契的，都把对方放进自己口中的那个世界里，完成一个约定又约好下一个。他们不嫌多，好像两个人一起去实现的话乐趣也会乘以二一样。

太晚了，是时候该歇一歇。他们手牵手往回走，两只指环碰撞在一起，像极了一个完整的会发光的“∞”。

也是那个时候，他们明白了为什么自古以来爱人之间要配戴对戒——

因为想拥有对方无限的时间。

6

关于八巡演唱会的企划，李导演从最后一个弟弟退伍的那一天起就开始构思了。

7S还没有开完，但他的热情已经烧到了天灵盖。

朴正洙控制不住的嘴他，说他瑜卤允浩附体。他才不care，反正到时候安排点累人的环节让这个唠叨死人的哥哥没机会嘴个不停就好了。

虽然他知道实现的可能性不大。

他看着企划书上那个8，不知怎么的就想起了11年前，在第一次演唱会的彩排现场，李东海在地上画的那个说是像鱼一样的无限号。

一眨眼竟然到了第八次巡回，他觉得好不真实。和哥哥弟弟们喝酒的时候也经常听到这样的话——

“不相信现在得到的一切。”

“不相信竟然一起走过了十几年。”

“不相信当时觉得是天塌下来的事情竟然也好好的撑下来到现在可以笑着说出口。”

“不相信自己不再年轻……”

可事实上他们都是那些真实日子里，真切发生的故事中的主人公。

又一次庆功宴结束之后他们一起回家，他醉醺醺的抱住没喝酒的李东海，缠着他必须提些建议，关于新的巡演到底该怎么做。

“太厉害了李赫宰，喝成这样还能谈工作呢？”

但凡吃两颗花生米，也不至于能做出在这种时候招惹李东海的行为。

但他其实很清醒，就是忍不住想撒娇罢了，他也清楚的很，李东海这小子根本不介意。

“8巡诶，你最喜欢的8……”

“呀，小时候瞎说的话你也记着？！”李东海推开他，闪身去厨房做醒酒汤。

“当然了！”他像个尾巴一样粘过去：“你说的我都记得啊，你还说想永远开演唱会。”

李东海没应他，只是想起那时单纯到冒着傻气的他们，满足的扬起嘴角勾出了一个好看的猫咪笑。

“现在呢？你也还是想永远开演唱会吗？”

“阿尼！那得多累，现在光是连唱三天都感觉要死了一样……”他夸张的扭了扭脖子，装作一脸受够了的样子。

“呀李东海！ELF要是听见你这么说得多伤心呢……” 

“ELF们也不会希望我们累坏吧？我们要一起健康的老去才对……”他轻轻盖上锅盖，转了个方向注视着倚在橱柜上的李赫宰的眼睛。叹了口气，犹豫着开口——

“希澈哥总是很不舒服，厉旭也是，不知从什么时候开始那么注意营养，连神童哥都开始生病……”

“还有你，肋骨不是很痛吗，脖子也痛……”他顿了顿，抽出一把勺子，开了盖子一边搅动着一边接着说。

“演唱会什么的……当然好了，我也想拼尽全力直到最后一刻。但是比起相见的时刻，我们存在于彼此心里的时间更多，那时候也感觉幸福……”

“健健康康长长久久的在一起，就算到不了永远也无所谓不是吗？”

李赫宰知足的抱紧了他。他好像并没得到什么有效的建议，但心里却有了盘算。

7

《Infinite Time》的巡演主题提案交到各位成员手里的时候，大家都很满意的一致通过。

尤其是李东海，看着8字型的舞台，惊喜的瞪大了眼睛。

“在有限的时间里，创造可以无限珍藏的回忆，这就是我最初的想法。”李赫宰说完，悄悄的看了李东海一眼，成功的从爱人的表情上找到他想要的成就感。

申东熙后来也补充了很多VCR的拍摄内容，所有人都摩拳擦掌意欲满满，这场万众期待的演唱会，就要拉开帷幕。他们仍会拼尽全力，为了所有踏实的站在他们身后挥动宝蓝色荧光棒的少女们，献上最虔诚的礼物。

也带着希澈的那一份。

没有什么比相爱更幸运的事。李赫宰和李东海一直都很感激，他们是那么多人中比幸运儿还要再幸运一点的幸运儿。

终于聚光灯又亮了起来，他们唱着“I'm ready for you now”登上王座。

在那些斑斓的时光里，他们欢迎每一位Somebody new，也更珍惜从不曾走远的Somebody old。

他们笑着跳着闹着，然后在众人的起哄声中成为焦点。

惊慌失措中，李赫宰望向站在离他有一段距离的，鼻子上沾着奶油的李东海，正在歪着头冲着他无奈的笑——

他一点儿没变，和当年趴在舞台边，歪着头指着海报上的“2008”畅想未来，又因为一句“会的”冲他笑的像星星一样的那个小笨蛋一模一样。

歪歪头，8就是∞哦。

此刻就是他的永远。 

8

在有限的时间里，无限的相爱。

和我爱的你在一起的每一个瞬间，都是Infinite Time。

八周年快乐。

—END


End file.
